lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Grier
Ryan Grier is an actor who has made various appearances in LordStarscream100's films. He is best known for his roles as Banny Passerini in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, and as Emilio the pizza guy in the Pizza No Come Film Series. He has major roles in Pizza No Come, Pizza Won't Come and Pizza Never Come, and makes cameos in Pizza Will Come and Pizza Must Come. Ryan has also had roles in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, The Best of West and No More Smiling II: Redemption. Biography 2015 Ryan made an "accidental cameo" in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. ''While Scott filmed a scene in their high school engineering room, Ryan was seen sitting with Jacob Lutz (who also made an "accidental cameo"). The reason this was an "accidental cameo" is because Ryan would go on to play Banny Passerini in the series' third installment, which wasn't planned at the time of the second film's production. In 2017, Ryan was confirmed to have played Banny Passerini in the film during his cameo. 2016 On April 25, Ryan was announced to have joined the cast of ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, in which he would make his "acting debut" as Banny Passerini, the son of the villainous Biscuit Savage. Ryan filmed his scenes for the project on June 6 and 7; he was expected to appear in more scenes, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. The project was released in late June. Ryan later played the pizza guy in the short film Pizza No Come, which was filmed and released in July. He later played a minor role in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, having filmed his scenes in December 2016. 2017 The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods was released in early March. On March 14, Ryan was confirmed to be returning as Banny for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. On April 13, Ryan filmed a cameo as the pizza guy in Pizza Will Come - his first appearance in the series since the first installment in July 2016. The film was released on April 14. A week later, Ryan returned as the pizza guy (whose name is revealed to be "Emilio") in Pizza Won't Come. He filmed the project on April 19, and it was released on April 21. On May 12, Ryan filmed a cameo in The Best of West, appearing alongside Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Sean Larkin. On May 15, Ryan was confirmed to be playing a "new main antagonist" in Bread's Crumbs 4. The character was later revealed to be The Creator of The Crumbs. Ryan filmed his first (and only) scene as The Creator on May 18. He was scheduled to participate in several more days of the production, but stopped showing up to film. Dan Brusilovsky ultimately took over the role. Ryan would film his scenes as Banny Passerini on July 19, after numerous scheduling conflicts that prevented him from filming. In December, Ryan filmed an extended cameo as Emilio the pizza guy in Pizza Must Come. 2018 On April 20, Ryan was cast in a major role in No More Smiling: Chapter II, which he filmed over the span of two days. He portrays Walter Hoskins in the film. On October 19, Ryan was offered a voice role in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master; he recorded his cameo the same day, but it was ultimately cut from the film. On December 31, Ryan appeared in Scott's New Year's special. He made a cameo as Emilio Sabatino, demanding to know where the eighth Pizza No Come film is. 2019 For most of 2019, Ryan didn't appear in any of Scott's films. On December 28, he participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. Ryan had participated in the three previous attempts to film the project, in February and August 2018, and again in May 2019. 2020 On January 2, Ryan participated in the filming of Scott's 2019 New Year's Special, which was released about ten days late due to several unforeseen circumstances. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Banny Passerini (uncredited cameo) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Banny Passerini *Pizza No Come'' (2016) - Emilio/Pizza Guy *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Grier *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - Emilio/Pizza Guy (cameo) *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - Emilio/Pizza Guy *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Ryan (cameo - uncredited) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Banny Passerini *''Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - Emilio Sabatino (cameo) *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Walter Hoskins *New Year's Special 2018 (2018) - Himself, Emilio Sabatino *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - Emilio Sabatino Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza No Come Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come